


The Right Man

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sherlock didn't give John his card, John didn't take the cheque, Sherlock didn't book the tickets, John didn't make a show in front of Soo Lin Yao flat? What if instead of John Black Lotos took the right man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Man

The show was amusing, Sarah really seemed to have fun, and even Sherlock stopped being such a pain in the ass, like he did disappeared. Well, he actually did. John was initially a bit worried, but soon he calmed down, as it was Sherlock, he had a habit of vanishing. Also he was there because of an investigation, it was obvious sooner or later he will disappear somewhere and look for clues. So he left Sherlock to himself and focused on Sarah, as they finally had a chance of having the date they planned – two of them, romantic place, exotic show, no Sherlock, love had a chance to bloom. The performances were incredible, full of suspense and, at some moments a bit scary. Sarah got afraid then and she looked for comfort in John's shoulders, and he was hugging her and whispering it's just a show… It was a nice evening.

At least it was first. Cause, of course, as time passed by, and it was getting better and better, something simply had to go wrong. And Sherlock's disappearance wasn't that much normal this time. And as John Watson ignored it, he couldn't save the situation. While he was admiring the show with Sarah at his side, Sherlock slipped to the backstage to take a closer look at the unusual circus. It was neither the place nor the group of the kind. The old theatre, and a few so called artists, showing a bit of distant Japanese nature instead of elephants dancing on a ball. Why did they even used the word circus? Maybe it was their way not to attract to much people? As they didn't want, obviously.

They weren't real artists, and they weren't here to perform. They have been stolen something. Very little, but valuable thing, and they needed that back. Shame they didn't know who had that. Good Sherlock did. He smiled as he finished deducing the room, not really interesting at all, and turned to the hanger with costumes. That was it. He pulled and discovered a bag full of empty yellow paint cans. He was very satisfied with that, and that probably was a mistake, as he realised he's not alone a second too late and wasn't ready when the attack came. The advantage in this fight was on the enemy's side…

John and Sarah were still busy with what was going on the stage, but he noticed that the curtain moved a bit. Maybe somebody else would just ignore it, but living with Sherlock Holmes thought John to be suspicious. And he was right as in the same moment the curtain moved far more, not leaving any doubt there were two people up there, fighting, and a women leading the show incredibly quickly evacuated everybody from the room, almost everybody, as she gave up seeing John and Sarah aren't disobedient without a reason.

At that exact moment the room emptied Sherlock Holmes and some big Japanese man fell off to the stage. John hurried to help him, but weakened by a fall Sherlock couldn't react quick enough and it was too late. Silence fell, when a Japanese man was standing on the stage, right in the middle, facing John Watson in front of him, around 2 metres between two man, 2 metres and the world's only consulting detective with a blade to his neck, eyes closed. He couldn't force himself to look into John's eyes now. He was breathing heavily, and it seemed like ages before he heard a voice and find enough courage to open his eyes.

"One more step, one move and he's dead. You wait obediently for us to leave and if you don't want to only make his situation worse, you move on with your life. One move, one step trying to follow us and he's dead."

There was inhuman hate in John's eyes as he watched the man dragging Sherlock out of the theatre. There was a fear John have never seen in Sherlock's eyes when he was being taken. He didn't move and either did Sarah. She was probably just too shocked and scared, but he hardly controlled his muscles for this extremely long 2 minutes until he let his rage out by kicking everything Japanese left, including a crossbow, which was a mistake that woken him up to reality as it fired. Thanks God nobody was on arrows way.

He calmed down and sat on the floor, Sarah put her head on his shoulder. It was even harder for her, not being onto this world, but she knew she couldn't leave now. The situation was seriously critical, John was into pieces, and Sherlock needed help. As a date of John and a witness of this situation she was now engaged, and she wasn't going to pretend she was not here. It was serious. John shouldn't have faced that abandoned by everybody he ever cared. And he was glad she decided to face that with him. Just lost his best friend and without anybody friendly, maybe despite Lastrade, he was really glad to have Sarah. He hugged her and felt new strength.

Maybe he was not Sherlock Holmes, and he couldn't solve a case in 30 seconds basing on an empty ice cream box, but he was John Watson, he survived Afghanistan, family problems, loneliness. Sherlock Holmes was his… his actually first and only, friend. He won't let him go. He couldn't risk it with a blade at Sherlock's neck, but these Japanese must have been insane if they though he won't track them and save the world's only consulting detective and John's only best friend.

 


End file.
